The Loveless
by Juliet De Capulet
Summary: Final Fantasy Mostly OC's
1. Chapter 1:Welcome Aboard

**Chapter One: Welcome Aboard**

When the war of the beast brings about the worlds end. The goddess descends from the sky,wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss her gift everlasting. This is the world we come from. It's the world of Loveless…

_It is said that even the World holds secrets. Secrets that are buried within itself, where there is no longer a distinction between the World and what it hides, but when all is the World... peaceful and silent. Giving away nothing but the echo of promises and lost dreams. But sometimes a secret needs to be let out... Sometimes, it is said The Goddess blesses those who push forward against the tides of fate, and live a life filled with joy_

Deep in the city of Rica one of the main cities of the Brelum district,There was known to be chaos,this chaos was caused by humans that lived there. Rica a city that lived on the wealth of others and ruled by King Umbrus.

Deep in the city,in a Tavern not to far off where commotion was erupting from it was the Eve for the hunt. As the the men of the Tavern erupted with joy one man stayed settled as he sat at the bar his hands wrapped around a glass."You don't seem to be around from here boy"spoke the bartender as he glanced at the man simply sitting there."I'm not"he replied as his foot rested on the edge of the next stool as his body was leaned forward slightly. The chatter among the tavern guest spoke about a monster that terrorized the city."So tell of this monster"the man would question the bartender in a event to get the info he needed.

"King Umbrus ordered the assassination of it a few weeks ago,it brings about flames of hell they speak,everywhere it steps it burns,every breathe it take ashes rise,it's said to be like a flaming Behemoth,I sometimes feel sorry for the men that come risking their lives and dying to stop a beast for mere gold"replied the bartender"Name is Articus". The man brung the glass to his lips as her would take a sip from it as a relief sigh left his lips."My name is Eclipse,and i came to slay this beast for you"Eclipse would claim as he closed his eyes as Articus stopped washing the glasses as that statement made him stammer back."No one is even able to touch that monster what makes you any different,then these man here that will die come tomorrow"

Eclipse would raise up as he placed a gold coin on the table as he smiled"You will see just make sure you have a drink for me when i return"he said as he risen up from his seat. He would of turn his body as he would've left the tavern ducking under a chair that was thrown. He pushed open the tavern doors making his exit,As his feet touched the dirt road outside the tavern as he held onto the string to his bag he was carrying,his red eyes scanning the area."So this is Rica in daylight….such a shame it's being driven into the ground"he would say to himself as he looked up towards the castle at the north. He would close his eyes as he yawned placing a hand in front of his mouth as he needed to find a place to stay first off.

The scream of a woman echoed through Eclipse ear's as he would stop in his tracks. His eye's opening to what was behind him. He saw a young woman about his age being robbed placing a hand in his pocket. He would continue to walk off but he was bumped into by the thief as he was walking away. His left foot would of stuck out tripping the poor man which in following made him meet his right foot on the man's back."It's not cool robbing people"Eclipse will say as he reached down grabbing the bag and tossing it back to the woman."Thank you so much let Goddess Etro bless you"The woman said as she bowed to him."Yeah no problem...but can you please stand up straight kinda causing a scene"He will note as people was staring at them from all directions. She will raise up as she blushed slightly"I'm sorry just no one ever help anyone in these parts after..Umbrus took the throne"She will whisper. Eclipse was not liking this one bit,his eyes would look at the woman she was beautiful and he traveled a lot but this woman had beauty like no other.

"I see..but what is yo.."before he could finish his sentence screams begun to feel his ears as the people that were just going about their lives begun to run pass them."What's going on?"he would of thought as something was making even his own body crawl."It's here the monster is here run"scream a man as the screams of the people echoed through the city Eclipse red eyes watching as each person showed that fear...that fear of death."I'm sorry you must go,get to the shelter hopefully we meet again"Eclipse said to the woman who he was speaking with."Bt what about you.."she asked but he didn't reply but went off the opposite direction of the people."Here i thought i'll have time to relax what about it coming in the morning"He thought as he was running forward towards where the ashes rose towards the sky.

The sound of footsteps running through the streets and the sound of gunfire was echoing through Eclipse head. The pain in his head was throbbing it was as something was making him feel ill all of a sudden as he place a hand on his head. His feet not stopping as the smell of burning flesh filled the air he wasn't to far now. Flames erupted building after building as the streets were spotted with burnt bodies. His anger was increasing with each step he took as he felt a sharp pain in his chest as if he saw something like this before unknown to what was wrong with him at that moment as images begun to flicker in his head."What's wrong with me all of a sudden?"he would ask himself as he turned the corner to face what any normal man will run from.

Behemoth's was known to be a creation from the goddess to show her power and divine grace as protectors of this realm. But this one wasn't a mere Behemoth it was bigger taller than any human could compare to but this one before Eclipse was nothing of the goddess creation. It's body was erupted with flames as its eyes glared around as the rampaging beast was burning anything it stepped on or even was near. All the bodies of the hunters that was hired was piling up at the beast feet as more hunters ran in but the ending was all the same,Eclipse will watch this as he balled up his fist as his body shook"How could anything just kill people like this.."he will mutter under his breath.

The hunters surrounded the beast as they tried and tried to strike it down but was crushed under the beast stomp. Flames erupting from the ground as the area was set ablaze it was as if hell had awakened in the world to torture the people of this city. The flames spread afar as if to burn everything down and not give it any hope to stop. Eclipse eyes would open as he spots a little girl who was on course with the flames. His eyes widen he couldn't let that girl get hurt as he would push his body and force it to move out of its state."I have to save her"he will scream in his head. The flame trailing right behind her as the battle cry and moans of pain echoed. His legs was stiff it was as if they couldn't move as he continued trying to run towards the girl. The flame was inches from her as suddenly it was wiped out by the sound of a melody but not any kind of melody but that of a violin as the flames dissipated vanishing from sight. This allow Eclipse to grab the little girl up who held onto him as he leaped in midair."Wonder where that came from?"he would say as he looked at the beast rage on behind him.

At the same time at the castle"Your Majesty the witches have summoned the beast and doing according to plan"Said a knight as he was kneeled down."Great the more suffering i cause the more happy he is,and the closer we are to his revival"Spoke Umbrus as his head rested on his fist as his eyes was looking out the window as he sat upon his throne."But Majesty are you sure just letting people die in your city is actually..helping them,why not send help?"the knight will imply his personal thought on the matter, Umbrus eyes would slowly move to the knight before his body simply vanish as he would appear behind the knight his back to him as he begun to walk off. As he walked the knights head begun to slide off as blood squirted from his neck as his head was rolling on the floor."Those who question me all will have the same fate"he will say as he exit his throne room.

His footsteps would be pacing through the halls as he came to where the witches were keeping the spell in place. Crossing his arms"Report"he would order,"The beast is rampaging through the western district and killing off the hunters you hired to defeat it,each soul is being guided to the Eternal core of the beast for all that it kills"one of the servants of the king will say."There just sacrificial pawns for something greater"He would reply bluntly. He would rest a hand on the tip of the handle of his sword at his side as he watched the witches. The witches was in a circle as a ord floated between them it was a control orb or summoning orb used with dark magic.

Back on the streets of Rica the body count was increasing as the beast was stomping through the hunters. Eclipse landed at a nearby shelter placing the little girl in one of them"Take care it won't be long"He said to the people inside the shelter as he smiled and begun to turn to head back."Boy come back alive and i'll have a cold one waiting for you"Spoke Articus. Eclipse simply smiled as he pushed off the ground and headed back to the location of the beast rampage. Eclipse red hair will blow with the wind as he was making his way back to the front lines,he had to end this quickly.

"Come on man,we got a bounty on the line"Yelled a man as he was ordering the other hunters around. Eclipse eyes caught sight of him as he couldn't let him keep sending in people that will only die. Landing on a nearby roof he will scream"Stop sending in people",His voice echoed as it caught attention of few of the hunters."Transcendence"the hunter will speak as he pointed towards eclipse making Transcendence turn his head his violin in hand. Eclipse turned his head towards the beast"Your people are dying don't you see that?"he screamed. Transcendence rose his hand signalling for them to stop."Friend you stop my man who are hungry,and have families to feed from claiming the head of this beast may i ask why?"Transcendance will provoke a answer from Eclipse. Eclipse eyes would continue to look at the beast as his eyes would not leave it as it slammed it's body into buildings setting them ablaze."The more people you send it the more they will die..if they have families why die….don't you think there sacrifice will be in vain?"Eclipse says as he lower the bag that was on his back. As Transcendence look among his man he would keep his hand raise as to signal them to hold off for now.

Reaching into the bag Eclipse would pull out a sheath blade the sheath itself was black with a red dragon pressed around it. Closing his eyes as the blade would be drawn as his eyes would be more serious than before. Moving his foot inch by inch he would push off of the roof his sword in hand as he was going to fight the beast alone. As he was in midair is free hand opened up as his hand begun to be coated with a red like aura as he would swing his hand downward,this in turn release a blast of pure chi from his hand. The beast attention was on the hunters as this was happening it's steps was coming closer and closer to the group of hunters."Hold your ground men!"ordered Transcendence. The hunters had their weapons ready but right then the blast released from Eclipse would push the beast away from the ground."Thank god it made it in time"Eclipse would say.

He would land promptly as he held his blade which was still sheathed at that time. The beast had its attention on Eclipse now as he stood there. Unsheathing his blade and tossing the sheath aside he would ready his blade as both hands gripped the handle and was raised in front of him. The beast begun to grow a horn on the top of it's head as it charged towards Eclipse who in turn charged towards it. With a single leap and a war cry from the heavens and the swing of his blade,The horn and blade will make a collision cracking the ground below them. The beast roared as it with one powerful pysh of it's head would be enough to push Eclipse back and into a nearby wall making his body collide and burst through the wall. Chunks of rocks landing on top of him as the beast roared loudly that the hunters covered their ears.

"Where did this monster come from?"Transcendence will question as he will walk forward placing a hand on one of the hunters."Take everyone and get to the shelters your service here not needed anymore"he will say as he would sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. digging into his pocket as he pulled out a cigarette putting the end in his mouth. As he light the tip by using the flame nearby created by the beast. Inhaling and then exhaling as smoke left the mouth of the man "What a pain"he would say as he had his Violin in hand as he begun to play the tune was weird but Transcendence had a special kind of Chi. His chi was able to infuse with instruments and channeling through the tunes created. As the beast was about to make its way to Transcendence next its eyes locked onto his.

The beast foot begun to swipe at the ground as it was preparing to charge as it would in few seconds be dashing towards Transcendence, Who in turn begun to play a melody as the beast was charging him. The beast mind begun to doze as its eyes begun to get heavy as the speed of the beast as each step made the ground rumble as he was slowing down. As this happened there was a sudden explosion as Eclipse blew the rocks on top of him off as he held his head."Ok i must admit that kinda hurt"he will say as his eyes will open to that Transcendence and the beast."That song…"he would think it was similar to the one heard when that little girl was in trouble"he must of been the one to save her.."he said as he rose up dusting himself off. Meanwhile the beast was slowing down as its eyes was slowing drifting off as it was the melody power. The Behemoth opened its mouth a orb of flames would be facing Transcendence as it was preparing to release a blast from five meters away from Transcendence. Eclipse will jump up as he would have his sword ready once more"i don't think so son of a bitch"Screamed Eclipsed as he with a sudden boost in speed dashed downwards as his sword will now drag onto the ground bringing the very ground behind him up. The sword would collide with the beast stomach as red aura erupted from Eclipse body. Transcendence would be taken back for a second at the power of this single man.

He would begin to bring another melody as he shook his head"How did i even get involved with this"he would think as the melody he played had more force behind it. This hit the beast allowing Eclipse to fully lift the beast off the ground and into the air. Eclipse will jump upwards pass the beast as he would be above him his arm shown as his long coat was ripped earlier and his arm shown as it begun to be engulfed in a dark red aura. As the beast eyes laid eyes on Eclipse above it released the stored blast at the same time Eclipse was diving downwards. Him and the blast was going to collide the blast was nothing but fire as at the last moment he will twirl his body. This maneuver will make the blast miss by a single inch between the two entities."Nice try but this ends now"He yells as his fist would land on the chest of the beast"Ahhhh!"he would scream as he used his power to push the beast downwards at high speeds crashing into the ground as from the collision cloud erupted and covered the area.

Transcendence was just stunned at the power of Eclipse"That dude can't be human:he said as his mouth was gaped open and the cigarette fell from his mouth. Standing from the dust Eclipse will land his shirt completely gone as he looked down at the beast at his feet as he looked down."You Idiot!"Screamed a female voice as a fist collided with Eclipse cheek sending him to the ground skidding until he came to a stop on his back. There stood Rose or Rosetta as she had her fist balled up as at this time the flames had ceased."You couldn't wait for me! you're more than a idiot then i thought"She screamed even more. Transcendence twitched slightly as he looked at this."Umm what just happened"...

Eclipse body will be limp as he was knocked out cold as Rose will turn to Transcendence"And you are? she would ask. "Transcendence.."he will say a little scared of this woman. "Well can you grab that idiot for me,,,"She asked as she would walk off. Transcendence will walk over to Eclipse picking him up by wrapping his arm around his neck as he would begun to walk behind Rose."Some woman you got there Friend"He will speak to Eclipse who was still unconscious. It didn't take them long to reach the hotel they were staying in Transcendence would place Eclipse on the bed and his belongings beside the bed,

Rosetta would sigh as she looked through the files she was going through"He always go make a mess of things now we won't be able to tell if that thing was natural or summoned with dark magic"she would say."Excuse me.."Transcendence will say politely,Rose will look up from her papers and look at him"I take it you're confused correct?"she will ask him. She will motion for him to take a seat as she was going to have to explain to him a few things she takes it, Transcendence will take a seat as Rosetta begun to explain"Eclipse and I work for a you can say hunter league of society we are hired to take up jobs like these all the time,We are both veterans of the war and both have stigmas within our bodies making us more so Super Soldiers then anything else,Were stronger,faster, and our power is on a whole new level then people could imagine,i believe you heard of the Xtermanal Gene project or the X-Gene for short"She will pause for a second to allow for it to sink in to the man head.

Transcendence will place his hand on his chin as he listened to her speak."Yes it's a failed project that was banished almost two hundred years ago on the birth of Brelum,cause the project made humans more demons than soldiers. They lost their human senses and only cared for bloodshed they were monsters"He would say as he explained to Rose all he knew."Correct the experiment was listed as a failure and harmful to human population but that didn't stop my father from continuing on with the project,getting five hundred volunteers to take the stigmas and the Gene but out of five hundred only six survived,Me and Eclipse are two we have no idea of the others"She will explain grabbing the handle of her cup to sip her tea.

"So you and Eclipse are two of the six survivors of the X-Gene,but i thought they destroyed all the research and papers for such experiments?"Transcendence will question,Rosetta will press a button on the table as a hologram will show a map with three different color dots."My father knew that the old king will try to close down his research so he made three different laboratories each across the land of Brelum,the first one was here in this very city" she said as her legs would be crossed and she removed a strand of her blonde hair from her face."So here we are..we don't like these stigmas in our bodies,so were trying to find a way to remove them"She will say as she looked at the hologram.

"What..there is a lab here that had the X-gene testing!"Transcendence will say as his eyes showed the shock of what this info was doing to him."I did say that didn't i or are you just slow as my husband to be?"She will say closing her eyes. Transcendence face showed how confused he was,she opened her eyes as she sighs"Eclipse is my husband to be"she said simply to unconfuse the poor man, Transcendence will sit back as he would think for a second as he closed his eyes thinking to himself and processing the information he was just eyes will open as her blue eyes would look towards him and sighs"I don't think you have the brainpower to think things through like that"she said softly.

Transcendence opened his eyes"Hey! what's that suppose to mean?"he asked. She will simply take a sip of her tea as she will place the cup on the table.'You have a unique power i haven't seen,so why not join us,it will probably be in your best benefit then i won't have to kill you"She said so kindly and sweet as she sip at her tea. He will twitch as he would think"She is scary…." as he would nod there was no fucking way he was going to deny her. With a smile she will giggle softly"Welcome aboard"She will respond to him as she would cross her legs as she thought"This is just the beginning"


	2. Chapter 2:Goddess Tears

**CHAPTER TWO: Goddess Tears**

Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess,We seek it thus,and take to the sky,Ripples from the water surface,The wandering soul knows no rest.

The rain poured from the nightly sky as the moon shined from above the darkness of the night which made the goddess cry as she weep for the poor souls of this day. The sound of splashing would be heard as four set of feet would be heard running. The set of feet were running which could be heard as time was passing by."Come on Alice we can't let them catch you"spoke a male voice. He was holding the hand of a young girl as they ran lights shined behind them as they was in the streets of Rica.

They paced forward not stopping as they couldn't stop not now and not ever there lives was threaten by the king,and they were listed as outlaws they will never live the same."Roran..where are we going?"asked Alice as they ran through the rain painted streets of Rica"I don't know but we can't stay here any longer,i promised your parents i'll keep you safe and that's what i'm going to do"They would suddenly take a turn between two buildings hoping to buy some time. the chest of the two were rapidly pumping in and out as there backs was against the wall of the darker place as the kings man begun to pass"Find them! the king want that girl alive,and that man dead"spoke the leader of this brigade most likely.

The commander will curl up his fist as he stood there the rain still coming down like the tears of the goddess as he looked forward. At this time Roran and Alice would continue down the dark alley way making sure not to make a sound as the would take this small opening to proceed with their escape."where will we go now...if the very king is after our heads?"Questioned Alice as she looked at Roran who held her wrist and was running"Only the goddess can tell us that Alice just believe she will watch over you in this time of despair and you will be alright"Encouraged Roran as he looked back at her with a smile.

That morning where the dark clouds spread the morning skies,as the sun shined down on the plated garden of Rica. People walked among the streets as if nothing happened it have been three days since the downfall of the behemoth. Peace seem to be settled for the time being as on the balcony of a nearby residence was Rosetta with her arms crossed under her chest as her blue eyes looked down to the crowd below."It have been so long since i been here"she would of thought as her eyes followed the people below. This poor city was right in the middle of the battle zone,having to deal with a King and these weird events that happen among them. Removing a strand of hair from her face she will push it behind her ear."Rose?"murmured Eclipse as he stepped from the corner of the doorway as his back pressed against the side door as his eyes would meet with Rosetta's who turned her head to meet his eyes.

"What is it Eclipse?"questioned Rosetta as her eyes glanced at him.

Eclipse's red eyes would look towards her"You seem kind of distant this morning what's on your mind hope your not thinking of me too much now"

She rolled her eyes at that statement"I'm thinking about my father is all, he came here to continue his research but what if us finding that place lead to something worse what will happen to these people below that have no idea what's going on in this very city"

Resting his finger onto his chin"You have a good heart Rose,i doubt you will let anyone suffer for what your father did i know that much about it i would say,I been by your side since the beginning nothing will change about that"

Her head will turn towards the crowd below as the children smiled as they tugged along with their parents as smiles painted the faces of these people"We were part of the X-gene project long ago,being the first to survive a drug such as it,the stigmas in our bodies keep the flow of the drug stable,we live each day as nothing but experiments sometimes i wonder will we ever have a normal life"tears begun to paint her cheeks as they escaped her eyes the tears falling as they wet the railing of the balcony.

As she cried Rose will feel Eclipse arms come around her embracing her in his strong arms as he closed his eyes his heart could be felt pounding inside of his chest as he embraced her"No matter what life throw at us we fight to survive,together we are stronger than any mountain and tougher than any army can compare to,Rose there is one thing i am grateful for about the X-Gene being able to meet you,if it never existed neither would we"

She would touch his arm as she would turn her head to look at him as she smiled"Yeah you're right this project did bring us together i don't want to change that" she begun to inch her lips towards Eclipse lips as she would smile as the tears finally stopped.

"Attention Attention there is outlaws in the city,there is a heavy reward for whoever capture them and bring them to the King"the voice of a herald would echo through the streets making the two stop an inch from each other lips as a sigh would escape Eclipse lips"So close.."he would mumble under his breathe."They are wanted for treason,Attention Attention they must be captured"continued the herald."Wonder who pissed off the king this time"Eclipse rambled as he let go of Rose who had turned her head to listen to the herald shout.

It didn't take long for the front door to swing open making both of Rose and Eclipse turn there heads quickly."Oh its only you Transcendence"Rose will say lowly as she returned her attention back to the crowd below."Well someone not amused to see as i would of thought?"questioned Transcendence as he stood at the door way. Eclipse will put his hand on Rose shoulder not exchanging words at that moment as he would walk inside as her eyes trailed towards the sky as she was in deep thought. Eclipse would walk pass Transcendence as he would whisper"Let's go"as he passed by him.

Transcendence was a bit thrown back just looking towards Rose hoping she was alright the expression he showed on his face was that of concern. He would turn and follow Eclipse as he had shut the door behind them,

Resting a hand on the rail of the balcony as her mind protained unanswered questions."What can we actually do what if it leads to disaster i can't hold that burden on my shoulders". Closing her eyes she would sigh softly as her lips spread only slightly as she would open her eyes looking down towards the people below."Maybe i'm over thinking the situation let's hope so father...i wanna know what you had to hide from me all these years"she will murmur.

Among the crowd of people King Umbrus men were marching down the streets of Rica,There was ordered for a city lockdown. The people remained still as the army of men marched through afraid to move even a inch scared of what will happen to them. The army was lead by Commander Lion who swordsmanship was known to be unmatched in the district of Rica,it was said if he drew his sword it was certain death. He was the leader of Umbrus brigade which was the men normally at the frontlines of war because of their power."Come men march forward we have plenty of daylight to keep moving,we must capture those who would dare anger our master"barked Lion.

"My Lord may i ask why is his Majesty after these peasants?"questioned one of the grunts.

Lion arms would be crossed over his chest as his blue eyes glanced back at the grunt who was behind him"Lord Umbrus,was simply betrayed,he had captured a girl known to be a witch with extraordinary powers that even the goddess herself would cry at her power,That power was in the hands of our Master"his open hand would close gesturing a captured motion"But then Roran a man known for his hired deeds took this girl and ran off with her betraying our masters trust and escaping the castle"

The grunt will nod his head"I remember Roran he came to the older king as an Orphan,after first Brelum's destruction at the hands of Astarot,He was born and raised by the king and adapted to the life of a royal his half brother is the new king,Umbrus who was the older king blood giving him access to the throne before Roran"

Lion was thrown back by the intelligence of this young man as he kept thinking maybe he was getting too old,no that couldn't be it at all could it."You're a smart kid there is no doubt about that,but yes Roran is the King Half Brother,So were after and ordered to kill him on sight and take the girl back to the castle his orders was very clear."

_Earlier that morning in Castle Of Rica….._

The sound of crashing could be heard as Lion was approaching the throne room of Umbrus as he sighed knowing he was walking into trouble. He will reach out before placing his hand flat on the double doors."Well here we go"sighs Lion. Pushing open the doors as the King was destroying everything in the room as bodies and blood covered the floor. "Your Majesty i came as you requested"Lion place a hand across his chest as he bowed slightly his eyes looking towards the rampaging King.

"How dare my own brother betray me and walk around in my own city,he will die for his treason...he will die for betraying our father"growled the king as he would have one of his servants by her neck before applying more strength snapping her neck and dropping her lifeless body to his feet his eyes inch towards Lion.

Lion will sigh"Your Majesty i have ordered for a City lock down to take place to find your brother each corner of the city will be locked and no one can leave or enter Rica,so allow me to once again lead the search for Roran"

"Why should i send you after him and why shouldn't i kill you now for failing me,How do i know you won't fail me again Lion?"Questioned Umbrus as his body will turn towards him.

"I understand your concerns Lord Umbrus and i swear on my honor not to fail again in the capture of Roran he will be at your feet dead or alive that i promise"Swore Lion as he bowed slightly towards his King.

Umbrus would let a sigh escape his lips"Very well you have one more chance to fix this pest problem if you fail you will die by my hands are we clear"

With a nod the young knight would feel shivers go down his spine"Yes your Majesty i will not fail this time"

Going to sit in his throne he would cross his legs as he raised his hand"One more thing...i need you to find another man,the witches caught sight of him defeating the Behemoth i ordered to be summoned in the city if you will dispose of him also he will be a thorn in my side if he remain in my city walls"

With a soft nod Lion will leave the throne room closing the doors behind him. Umbrus eyes would turn to look towards the window in the room as he would speak"It's unlike you to show yourself Tatiana,what's the reason for a witch like yourself to visit me"

A woman would step from behind the throne her beauty would be unmatched as she smiled as the sun reflected off of her pale skin."Your senses are so strong your Majesty,can i not come to visit such a handsome man as yourself i feel offended"

Umbrus head rested on his knuckles as his eyes followed Tatiana's movements"Witch do not play games with me..or i will kill you where you stand now i say again what brings you here?"

Tatiana will walk towards Umbrus as she will stop placing a hand onto her waist"My Witches were hurt because of that summoning and half of them are in comas from the shock,so my Majesty tell me why not send me after your pest problem i promise not to disappoint"she leans forward her cleavage completely in view,

The King will sigh"Witch you do not understand the situation,If you did you will understand it's importance,with that power of that little girl i could control Brelum on my own and take over the Capital and claim this world as my own,no one or thing could stop me,if your revenge is what will stop me from achieving that i will kill you"

Tatiana would freeze where she stood as those words was cold as ice as they went into her like a sudden ice age had happened."Understood your Majesty"she bowed.

"What is the world on the Xtermanal Gene research what have been found?"Questioned Umbrus.

"Well your Majesty as we can tell this drug is very unstable it was tested on children sixteen years ago,The doctor used his own daughter as a test subject to the drug,There were a lot of test subjects about five hundred children from all of Brelum,but each test subject died besides six,We believe the drug had fused with the subjects blood cells and produced a whole new different cell known as a degraded cell which is a dying cell but produces effects on the human body,Not only do the drug eat up the bodies fluids if it fails,but if it succeeds you can be looking at a new generation of humans"Explained Tatiana.

A chuckle will leave the lips of Umbrus"A new generation huh? Well we will continue the testing and proceed as planned prepare my Shoopuf"he will order as he would rise from his throne as Tatiana would vanish back into the darkness.

_Present Time In Rica…_

Back on the streets of Rica Eclipse and Transcendence was walking through the crowd of the southwest district,They was gently pushing people to the side to get through the crowded area, Eclipse who mind was on what Rose was doing deep down in his heart he knew something bad will happy it was a ill feeling he felt in his being,as his eyes focused towards the ground

"Eclipse,,,Hello Eclipse?"TRanscendence will snap his fingers and clap trying to get his attention.

shaking his head he would look up beside him"What is it? you wanted something?"

"Well one don't have to get smart you're starting to sound like Rosetta maybe she rubbing off on you and also look at that i doubt a circus is in town"Transcendence will point towards a crowd of people that was in front of them this must of been why the district was so packed.

Eclipse eyes will follow where Transcendence was pointing towards there a group of the city dwellers gathered as he place a hand onto his waist"I wonder what's all the commotion,this is normally the time where everything is quiet i wonder what's going on"

Both would stand still as the crowd was cheering and being loud as they were blocking the end of the street completely as if a royal was being present. Eclipse would sigh as he would just look ahead"Maybe we should do something about this"as soon as he finish speaking the crowd was blown back as two figures would run pass them,Eclipse eyes meeting up with that of the person who made this mess as he ran pass him. People were scattered around the road not injured or killed so he would rub the back of his head.

"Must be the people who angered the King of this crazy city so what you think we should d…."he paused as he would sigh as TRanscendence was gone."Great now i was here talking to myself all this time"

As Roran and Alice was running they were trying to get to the gates of the city and escape this wrecked city. They would come to a courtyard as Roran will look around at the empty courtyard as he looked all over"Which way is it i can't figure it out i never been here before"rubbing the back of his head.

Alice was standing behind as she would be looking down at the ground as she knew all of this was her fault"What if we can't escape….what if you die protecting me"she muttered under her breathe enough for Roran to hear her,

He looked back at her placing his hands on her shoulders and looking down at her he would smile"Trust me we will get out of here just put your faith in me i will get you to where you can have a normal life and not live this one,you will feel sorrow no more"

The sound of foot steps would be heard from the south of them as from the shadowed part of the courtyard was a single man. It was Transcendence who had left Eclipse to follow these two without them even knowing it."Finally we meet...your the two who the king put out a bounty for,you must of really pissed him off cause thats a lot of gold"he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes looking towards the two as he would be standing there his body calm showing no particular movements for Roran to read.

Roran arm will stretch and be in front of Alice as a protective gesture as he would look forward at Transcendence"So i take it you're here for the gold like the rest were then?"he questioned as Alice stayed behind him remaining silent.

Transcendence will begin to unbutton his sleeves as he replied to the man his voice calm and collected"Pretty much so..that bounty i can finally return to her,and live the life i wanted but you choose to resist i will have no choice but to push through you with full force"

Roran eyes never lost their determination as the two monsters faced one another,a bad feeling was resonating from Transcendence as he had his eyes towards him,looking back at Alice"Get back….go hide behind that tree over there"he pointed towards a tree which put some space between them and her.

Transcendence will sigh as he finished unbuttoning his sleeves as the ground below him erupted upwards. As this happened metallic begun to cover his hands as it formed into that of Metallic knuckles as he would smirk"This is my Curse Juggernaut"he would get in a stance his fist in front of him as this was the true power of Transcendence his eyes glowed green as he glanced forward as the courtyard was truly in for a bad makeover.

Transcendence body would move quicker than it would before when he first met up with Eclipse. The ground below him was ripping up as he rushed towards Roran his eyes filled with determination as he would pull a fist back as it shot forward. As soon as the punch was launched Roran chi will begun to pump through his body as he will dodge the punch at the last second by jumping back as his speed and reflexes seem to be increased momentarily.

The ground would erupted from the punch with the collision of the ground,as it brought up pieces of rock and debris."Not bad you're the first person to dodge my punch at such close range at least i can get warmed up by fighting you i haven't gone all out in a long time"his fist would remain where it landed as he smirked as Roran had dropped to his knee as he would of put his guard up to block any stray rocks that would come towards his way. He would place a hand on the ground as he would begin to pant softly as he would rise to his feet as his arms would be marked by the strayed rocks that scraped his arm as he would stand there looking towards a fearsome opponent yet.

Roran would begin to focus his chi on his arms as he smiled,at this time black chi would surrounded his arms as blades would extend from the back of his arms as his eyes looked at Transcendence."I guess you won't let us go then…"Roran will say as he would be standing up at this time his eyes narrowed as the blades on the back of his arms sharpen as the sun reflected off of them. It didn't take long as they both with dash one another as the collision of blade and fist was under way as sparks begun to fly as the two exchanged blows in the center of the courtyard each blow was stronger than the last. It was as a lion and tiger was facing off as Roran swiped his arm blades and Transcendence threw his punch.

The two powers collided tearing up the ground below them as a grin spread on Transcendence face"Your not bad...your not bad at all"he will compliment Roran as he pushed now with all his strength as his arm will be caught on fire with his chi,which was completely black as his eyes were wide as with one strong push he made Roran push back. This made Roran stumble back as the punch had broke through his defenses luckily he used his dark chi to create a thin layer of chi on his skin blocking the blunt of the punch.

Roran arms would be crossed in front of him as his knees were bent as he breathe he was still a human so his power was limited,His eyes would turn to Alice who was still behind the tree like he had ordered. He would look at Transcendence who was slowly walking towards him his hand on his wrist as his eyes show no remorse now."Well looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"panted Roran as he looked at Transcendence. The were face to face now the mere human and a curse one these odds was so bad it made Roran chuckle slightly.

Transcendence rose his fist as he would begun to stare down at the man as he will murmur"I'm Sorry"as his fist would fly downward towards the man to finish this once and for all. Then before the punch was connected a scream released from Alice would echo through the area as Transcendence and Roran heads will turn to her,Tears streaming down her cheeks. Transcendence body was suddenly heavy along with Rorans as both mean was forced to there knees it was if pure gravity was weighing down onto them"What the hell…"begun Transcendence as he was forced on the ground by sheer power of gravity."Yeah did i forget to mention she is a witch…?"Roran said as he was forced to the ground too.

As this took place a set of new feet would appear at the courtyard…..

_Will Be Continued….._

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Three: Rose Disappearance! A Lover's Quarrel? _


End file.
